


Noticed

by FoxBait (RageHappyThunder)



Category: Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/FoxBait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The batfamily slowly, but surely, realizes that maybe the red hood and arsenal are a little more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking and Entering

To Jason’s astonishment, it’s Damian who notices first. Accidentally, of course, it’s not like Jason advertized is relationship with Roy. Whoever noticed, noticed and the black haired man would just leave it at that.

Damian notices first, because he doesn't _understand_ ; the little demon barged into Jason and Roy’s shared warehouse unannounced, and caught them right in their morning ritual of giving each other a peck on the mouth and saying _good morning_. What was he doing there? Honestly, probably going to remind Jason that he’s a better robin than he ever was, or to get some advice on why he feels so weird after being revived. Either way, he was there in their makeshift kitchen, eyeing Roy, then glancing to Jason, then looking at their choices of cereal.  

Quietly, he stood before Jason and Roy with a puzzled expression on his face.  

“You know Todd,” he started to say, “I just never pictured you with someone. You’re _too_ much like Bruce I guess. A loner.” Jason winced at his foster father’s name, almost as if every time he heard it someone with a tiny knife would stab him. Which was ironic, Damian would _totally_ try to stab him.  

“Yeah kid?” Jason said absentmindedly as he worked around the small space, Roy had a smile on his face as he threw a bit of cereal at Damian playfully. (He caught it, then smooshed the tiny rainbow, then dropped in on the floor.) “What are you doing here anyway?”

“You know, I don’t remember,” Damian paused, “Are you gonna beg me to not tell?”

“Why would I?” Jason drank a glass of orange juice, “Honestly, I don’t want you to tell because I want to see their reactions, but I can’t stop you.”

“You want something to eat?” Roy offered, only for Damian to stare at him, offended.

“No,” he said curtly, “I’m gonna go.”

“Bye.” Jason and Roy said in sync, and Damian blinked slowly at the two older men before making his exit.

“He gets weirder and weirder every time I see him,” Roy said, “Honestly, that kid needs to loosen up.”

“Welcome to the batfam Roy, where everyone is batshit crazy and fun doesn’t matter.”

Roy threw a tiny pink balloon marshmallow that was originally in his bowl of cereal at Jason, which stuck to the younger man’s face and made Roy burst at the seams with laughter.

“What?” Jason played it off, “Is there something on my face? I’m gonna go out like this.”

“Oh see you’re not all sticks in the mud.”

“Roy this marshmallow could have sabotaged our mission,” Jason said with a stern expression  before finally eating the marshmallow.  
The morning proceeded as normal for them, beside their little bat intrusion.

 

 


	2. Just bat-proof the fucking house alread

Dick is _super_ unhappy when he finds out, because he _wasn’t_ the first to know. Here's the scene: him and Jason are on a roof, they were planning to disrupt the same crime ring when they have an argument. Jason wants to do shit his way, Dick wants to do it a different way. It’s the same bat family drama. Afterwards though, when the ring is dismantled and the bad guys are all passed out, Dick notices something under Jason’s neck that doesn’t look like a battle wound.

Is that?

A  _hickey_?

Dick’s face contorts into a sly smile, Jason offers his older ‘brother’ a curt, ‘ _What_?’ when he notices the other man staring at him.

“Who is it?” Dick says as he points to Jason’s neck.

“Roy,” The red heads name is said dryly into the night, Dick’s smile only gets bigger.

“I’m happy for you.”

 

And then they part ways.

 

Roy is _not_ so lucky though, he’s deep in thought with his new invention when someone startles him.

 

“I swear to god Roy,” Dick’s familiar voice rings through the warehouse like a church bell in an empty neighborhood, “Don’t ruin Jason even more then he is.” His voice is stern, but also gentle in a way. “He’s been through so much, just _please_.”  
Roy turns around to meet Dick’s gaze through his mask, “We’re happy together. I’m trying, he’s trying, we’re getting better.”

Satisfied, Dick makes his escape, and Roy can’t help but think that he needs to bat proof his warehouse.

 

 


	3. The Detective Puts a Puzzle Together

Tim knows because he’s a detective. Here are the puzzle pieces, Jason hasn’t been seen with anyone except Roy, they share a place together, Jason never yells/gets angry at Roy, and both of them have very peculiar bruises on their necks, constantly.  It doesn’t take a genius to put the picture in perspective, it’s obvious they’re more than just crime fighting partners. Tim keeps his mouth shut though, he doesn't have a reason to butt into Jason’s personal life. It’s not like Jason minds at all anyway.

 

 


	4. Alfred's Turn

Alfred is the only one Jason tells outright. He’s memorized all the passwords in order to enter the Wayne manor, and does so when he knows Bruce is at work, and Damian is probably at school. Alfred is waiting for him, with brunch set up like Jason asked. Him and Roy walk through the manor like a maze, with Jason having it memorized from when he, you know, was robin.

“Ah, Master Todd, and Mr. Harper, It’s nice to see you again,” Jason pulls Alfred into a hug, and Roy shakes his hand. “What’s this all about, it’s unusual that you want to visit and just, and I quote, ‘shoot the shit.’”

Jason can feel his mouth go dry, “I just wanted to give you an update on my life, uh, I’m dating.”

Alfred smiles wide, “Congratulations Mr. Harper, you’ve snagged yourself a good one. Maybe a little bit of a handful, but a good kid.”

Jason feels the weight of the world evaporate from his chest as he starts to eat some of the brunch Alfred had prepared.

“I thought you wouldn’t approve for a second Alfie.”

“No I do,” Alfred sat down with the boys in an informal manner, “Just so you know Mr. Harper, it’s not just batman you need to keep an eye out for,” Alfred said as he threateningly buttered some toast, “I swear to God I’ll come after you.”

Jason laughs, but honestly, Roy feels just as threatened as he would if it was batman himself talking to him.

“I see where Bruce learned his intimidation tactics from,” Roy said as he almost choked on a whole piece of toast.

“You have no idea,” Alfred and Jason said together.

 

 


	5. No Seriously Roy You Have a Bat Problem

Bruce finds out, eventually. The man has cameras everywhere, and when he sees a familiar red hood fighting a criminal he’s had his sights on, Bruce doesn’t turn away. He watched his ex-robin take down baddies left and right, and watched as Roy destroyed a lot of the villain's loot. He was about to turn the camera off when he saw Jason take his hood off, and offer Roy a quick kiss on the cheek. Bruce’s eyebrow quirked up, “Alfred,” He called.

“Yes, sir?”

“Maybe I should pay Jason a visit.”

So he did, and Jason was not happy at the sudden knocking on their warehouse door, and super not happy when it was Bruce. He had a small house plant in his hands though, It was a cute plant, was it a house warming gift? Honestly no ones gonna water that thing to be honest. 

“Before you slam the door,” Bruce said as he put his foot in between the door and the door frame, “I’m just here to see how you’re doing.”

“M’ doing fine,” and Jason groaned as Bruce pushed past the door and entered the house. Roy was in the corner working on some machine.

“Hi Mr.Wayne,” Roy said as he waved. 

“Hey Roy,” Bruce replied casually, “So when were you going to introduce me formally to your boyfriend.”

“I dunno, never?” Jason snapped, maybe a little too harshly, “I didn’t want to know how you’d react,” he admitted finally.

Bruce rubbed Jason’s hair like he did when Jay was a kid, “All that matters is that both of you are happy, and I’m happy too.” Jason felt the blood rush to his face, and Roy had the happiness of a child in his face. “Call me if you need me, or you know for whatever,” Bruce said with a smile as he left. _Jason’s so happy,_ echoed in his mind like a mantra as he got into his car and drove off.

Jason rested his head in the crook of Roy’s neck, “Welcome to the batfamily,” Jason said into the older man’s skin.

Roy hummed, “You’re the only bat for me,” he said as he stuck his wrench into his machine, making spark fly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All I write is shameless fluff. Feedback is always appreciated, and don't be afraid to leave a prompt.


End file.
